Zeolitic materials are known to have utility as sorbent materials and to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion reactions. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline metallosilicates having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction. Within the zeolitic material there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for sorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
The composition and characterizing X-ray diffraction pattern of molecular sieve SSZ-109 are disclosed in U.S. Patent Appl. Publication No. US2018/0312408, which also describes the preparation of the molecular sieve using a structure directing agent comprising one or more of N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-N,N′-diisobutylhexane-1,6-diammonium cations, N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-N,N′-dineopentylhexane-1,6-diammonium cations, and N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-N-isobutyl-N′-neopentylhexane-1,6-diammonium cations.
According to the present disclosure, it has now been found that the organic cations described herein can be effective as structure directing agents in the synthesis of SSZ-109.